


The father I wish I had

by Jura_lyn



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Jake Peralta is Bad at Feelings, Minor Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Ray Holt Acting as Jake Peralta's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jura_lyn/pseuds/Jura_lyn
Summary: What would happen if Jake's old neighbours were Raymond Holt and Kevin Cozner.Pilot but Holt has been a father figure to Peralta for a long time.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Ray Holt & Jake Peralta
Comments: 3
Kudos: 151





	The father I wish I had

"Hey, you heard anything about the new captain?" Amy asks.

"No and I don't care. I just wish that captain Mcginley never left he, was the best." Amy looks at him with a shocked face.

"He was terrible, you just liked him because he let you do anything you wanted." A memory of the fire extinguisher race flashed in front of his eyes.

"So, what's your point."

"If I'll ever become captain I will need a good mentor, I need my rabby."

"Sorry dude, but this new guy will be just another washed up pencil pusher who is only concerned by," Jake starts pretending to be a robot, " Following every rule in the patrol guide, need more, meet more z, robot captain ingage."

"Is that what you think?" A voice interrupts 

Jake turns around to look at the person who holds the very familiar voice.

"Raymond?" Jake asks in disbelief. Amy looks at him questionably at that. "What the hell are you doing here." 

"Everyone, I'm your new commanding officer, Captain Ray Holt." 

"Speech." Amy excitedly chreecks.

"That was my speech." Holt says shortly.

"Short and sweet," Amy tries to save it, but it's to late.

"And Peralta, wear a tie." Holt says before stepping into his new office.

Jake steps also into the office before Terry can stop him and closes the door behind him.

"What are you doing here." He exclaims, 

"I'm your new captain," Holt answers with a slight grin on his face.

"You're my new captain? I knew you got promoted but why here." Jake looks at Holt in disbelief.

"I had no other choice, for one. And second, I thought I could annoy you in the meantime." 

"So all of this is to annoy me?" 

"There wasn't anywhere else to go, you'll just have to deal with it." Holt says "Here's your tie and call me Captain Holt when we're at work, dismissed." He says while throwing a tie at Jake.

"That's my favorite tie, did you steal this." Jake says inspecting the tie.

"I borrowed it because I knew you wouldn't if I didn't take it with me." 

"You're probably right," Jake murmurs while putting the tie right.

He walks out the door and sits down annoyed at his desk, he looks at his little police car that Holt gave him when he was seven.

It was the day that his father left him, Holt gave it to him with the message that if he was ever sad, that he always could talk to Holt and Kevin. 

When Jake was sad and they both weren't home, he would grip the little car close to him, feeling like that would make him happy again.

Jake looks away from the car and looks up to his computer, his half finished file looking at him waiting to be finished, but Jake's head is filled with thoughts about Holt and the fact that he is his captain.

"What has he done to make you wear a tie already," Right, Amy is still there.

"Well, Santiago, that's none of your business." Jake cuts her of, not wanting to explain the situation he is in right now.

"Sorry to bother you," Amy pauses, thinking if she should ask or if she would just let it go. "Seriously, What has he said to make you so cranky."

Jake stands up and leaves her alone to go to the restroom.

That's what he tells himself, he just doesn't want to deal with it right now.

He just can't believe it, his father figure is going to be his boss. Unbelievable.

After finishing in the restroom, Jake goes back to his desk to return to beat Amy with the bet. His father figure may be the new captain, but that won't stop him from winning the bet.

He was working for an hour or two when Amy started asking the stupid question again, "How do you know him," Jake looks at her with a confused look. "What, who?" 

"The new captain, you spoke to him on first name basis even when we didn't know his name yet," Amy looks at him with curious eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jake states before going back to his work. "Don't play with me Jake, how do you know him. Is he your sugar daddy or something?"

"He's not my sugar daddy, okay. He's just," Jake looks up at Amy "You know that I have daddy issues, right?" Amy gives him a curt nod so Jake keeps going "A month or so before my dad left me, I got new neighbours. Captain Holt and his husband,"

"Captain Holt is gay," Amy interrupts. Jake looks at her with an 'are you serious' look. "He's the first open gay officer in the NYPD, he's not really secretive about it" Jake sighs.

"Anyway, when my dad left, they took care of me while my mom was busy at work and with other stuff. They became like my weird dads. He's the real reason why I became a detective." Jake looks around the precinct to see if anyone is listening. "They had to move again, but we kept in touch. When he told me he became a captain, I was happy for him but," Jake hesitates.

"I just don't want him being my boss to change anything between us," Jake looks down at the paperwork in front of him, waiting to be finished.

"Anyway, we need to investigate a murder scene," Jake takes his jacket and walks to the elevator.

"Peralta, a word," Holt calls before Jake can leave. Jake looks back at Holt before sighting and going to the office.

He walks in the office and closes the door behind him. Holt tells him to sit down, so Jake complies.

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with Santiago," Jake looks down, not wanting to make eye contact with the man in front of him. 

"I understand that you don't want things to change between us and with me being a captain here will obviously change things between us. So, I've decided that I will take back my position as Captain so that you can work in ultimate comfort," Jake looks up to him in shock.

"What, no. You can't do that," Jake looks at him with disbelief. "This is your dream, this is what you have worked for all your life. You can't stop your dreams because of me. Yes, things will change, but we can only make it better."

Jake takes a deep breath, "I don't want you to stop following your dreams even if that means that I have you as my captain,"

Holt looks Jake in the eyes to see if he's lying or not. He sighs and throws the letter in the garbage can. "Very well, I look forward to working with you," Holt stands up and reaches out his hand for Jake to shake.

A small smile creepes up on Jake's face as he takes the hand, "You'll be my favorite captain I have ever had," 

"Dismissed," Jake walks outside the office and walks inside the elevator with Amy who waited for him. He looks traitenly up at Amy "Tell anybody about this and you're dead," 

Amy gives him a quick smile and a thumbs up.

Jake realises that he is lucky that Holt is his captain, that way his self made family becomes a little bit bigger.


End file.
